What I Wanted Then Isnt What I Want Now
by Izel-Power
Summary: Elena chose Stefan as a human,but what does she want as a Vampire. Klaroline as well. T cuz im paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Elena's POV

Where am I? The last thing I remember was telling Stefan to save Matt. I was ready to accept death yet I couldn't be dead if I was having thoughts. I started hearing noises, but they didn't sound real they sounded like an old movie with horrible sound waves.

'Are Damon and Stefan alive?'

'Where am I?'

'Is Klaus dead?' All these questions were running through my subconscious, but I chose to try and wake up. That way I could get my answers. I let my senses wake up one by one. When I could finally hear at least semi-normally I forced my eyes open. There was Stefan and Damon they were glaring at each other, but when I woke up instantly there expressions changed. Stefan's to one of guilt, pain, and adoration. Damon's one of gratefulness, worry, and extreme love. I was stunned momentarily Stefan's reaction was expected he always blames himself and he always stares at me with that kind of adoring look like I am a breakable china doll that is hanging by a single thread. It was Damon's look that surprised me; he almost always has a look of nonchalance on his face to cover all his emotions. I wasn't used to being let in to the workings of Damon Salvatore's mind like that. Realizing I was gawking I quickly shut my mouth and assessed the situation.

I opened my mouth to speak and it took a few tries to get a sound to come out. "What happened?" I looked at Stefan as I spoke feeling embarrassed by my earlier reaction to Damon.

"Well Matt drove you off the Wickery Bridge and you drowned, because you told saint Stefan here to save Matt and being the idiot he is he listened to you!" Damon said with his voice full of anger and annoyance towards his brother.

My mind processed this information, I could make out Damon and Stefan fighting in the background.

I already knew the answer, but I had to ask. "How am I still here?" I said in a quiet whisper noticing Stefan drown himself in guilt. Damon looked sympathetic, but looked at me and I knew he would tell me the truth.

"Meredith gave you vampire blood when Jeremy brought you in earlier."

I dumbly nodded my head confirming what I already knew.

I heard Stefan quietly whisper something I probably wasn't meant to hear, "Are you going to complete the transition."

Was I going to become a vampire? I never wanted to be a vampire, but I knew the answer to my question as soon as I asked myself. What would the point be if I died now? I wasn't going to let my dislike of the thought of being a vampire give me an excuse to give up. Then there's Jeremy. He has lost so many people and I know he needs me. I'm not going to lose the last of his family just yet.

I forced myself to say the words I never wished to speak. "Bring me some blood, please."

Damon left the room and there was only Stefan here I could tell he was going to hug me or something equally ridiculous, but I knew I couldn't handle that.

He moved towards me and without even lifting my head I whispered in a pained voice "Don't Stefan."

He recoiled as though he had been slapped, but looked as though he silently reprimanded himself and shifted his facial expression to one of worry. I would have laughed if this wasn't a serious situation same Stefan always believing he is in the wrong. Truth is he wasn't in this case I just cant deal with him now. Right now I need me time.

Then Damon walks in with a blood bag a stony expression on his face.

I sigh slightly this is it, this is the end of the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters. "The Vampire Diaries" is the property of L. J. Smith and the creators of the show at the CW.

Now that's out of the way this chapter will have Elena's thoughts on he and Damon. I just felt in the last one you needed to see what was happening with Elena and Stefan.

Damon ripped open the bag and the delicious smell of the blood had my mind going fuzzy telling me to go on instinct. I relented and allowed myself to enter the hazy fog. I heard someone calling my name and forced myself to step out of the fog. It was Damon.

"Elena I know when you drink you're going to feel like it's sucking you in, but you need to control it." He stared at me with a pained expression.

I barely noticed it because I was remembering I remembered the time Damon told me he loved me, but I also remember that we met first. I nodded at him dumbfounded and heard him mutter something about meeting Stefan at the house. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and noticed we were moving, but I was to distracted to know who or where.

Damon had met me first. Just hours ago I told him it might have been different, when he had met me first. It really shouldn't make a difference, but Damon was willing to selfless and let me believe Stefan had met me first. That led me to the second memory. When Damon gave me back my necklace. The bit that shook me was the tear he thought I didn't see and the amount of selflessness it must have taken to admit he thought Stefan deserved me.

I understand now that Damon is a different person than he makes everyone thinks he is. Pain. Pain caused by Katherine caused him to build his emotional walls that I had only recently slipped through. Suddenly I felt hate pour through me. Katherine had changed them both. I had a sudden image of Stefan and Damon's personality then. I find it hard to believe that Katherine actually loves Stefan, but she wouldn't stick around if she were lying. The bit that angered me is Damon. I know now that if Damon loves someone he will move heaven and earth for them. Katherine doesn't deserve that and she never did. I suddenly realize I can only guess what it felt like to Damon every time I rejected him.

I chose Stefan, because he was there first. At least I thought so. I gave him another chance because everyone deserves second chances. Even though Damon didn't get his first. I chose Stefan at the end, because as a human I couldn't deal with Damon's intensity. I didn't know how. I didn't like not knowing. I want Damon. I want to give him his chance, but I don't like the thought of losing Stefan. I suddenly question my morals how is it fair for me to put them through that kind of pain. I couldn't do that. I know how painful it would be for me to flash a relationship in front of either of them. Actually I don't know. I have no Idea how painful it is and I guess I wont know. I just know I have to choose, because what I wanted when I was human might not be the same as when I am a vampire.

Suddenly I stopped. Shaken out of my thoughts I looked for the cause of my distraction. I noticed Damon was carrying me and we were in front of the boarding house.

I walked in the house realizing I wouldn't be able to walk in sunlight again until Bonnie got me a ring.

Damon opened the door and silently allowed me in with a solemn expression on both our face we walked inside.

I walked into the living room and noticed Caroline, Alaric, Tyler, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Stefan all waiting for me. We all were in some sort of a trance no one was moving.

Caroline was the first to break it. She ran over to me hugging me so that if I were still human I would definitely have a broken rib.

"I am so happy you are alive. Now we can literally be BFFs." She said trying to lighten the atmosphere and it worked.

"Caroline you always have a way to diffuse tension." I said lightly.

I turned to look at all my friends. I would die to save them. They all smiled back at me. Jeremy looked like he wanted to hug me, but was trying to restrain himself. I suddenly remembered. I could hurt him. Just the thought brought shivers to my body.

Bonnie stood up making calculated steps toward me, as she was still human. She stood in front of me I was trying so hard not to give into the thirst. When Bonnie handed me my ring she whispered so quietly only I would hear "I love you Elena don't die on me. Not you too."

As soon as she said that my hunger vanished. I was stronger than this I would not let it rule my life.

Caroline stood up being the peacemaker of the group. "Well we know you had a long day. We just wanted to check on you. We'll leave you for now."

One by one everyone exited. Damon went upstairs and it was only Stefan and I. Stefan looked nervous, but determined. He seemed to think now was the time for a heart to heart. "Elena I know after everything that happened things might be different, but do you still choose me?"

"Stefan I can't do this now, please we can talk tomorrow I need a day to get used to this."

He nodded and silently walked out. I started sobbing this was it. This is my breaking point.

A/N I know this is a bit Angsty but next chapter will be lighter and more Damon and Elena. I just need to get her thoughts out the way.

If you have time Review I need to know if my ideas are any good.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters. "The Vampire Diaries" is the property of L. J. Smith and the creators of the show at the CW.

A/N I'm ready for some Delena fluff how bout you;)

Elena's POV

I sighed knowing I was hurting them both. I was screwed. I mean soon one of them will just give up deciding I'm not worth it. I know it's awful, but I have a feeling it will be Stefan.

I walked over to Damon's little private alcohol stash and poured myself a whiskey. I remember that Damon doesn't like when people drink his alcohol, but I can't bring myself to care. I knock the first shot back preparing myself for the feeling of it burning my throat, but I'm a vampire so of course it doesn't happen. I laugh silently remembering how it is almost impossible for me to get drunk. Usually this would be helpful, but tonight I want to get trashed. I sigh pouring another when I hear someone walking down the stairs, and I hope they leave me alone. Luck was not on my side, because unlike Stefan it is hard to get rid of Damon.

"You wont be able to drink away your problems you know" He says it and even though I'm not facing him I know he is smirking. I know I won't get rid of him so I decide to play his game.

"Watch Me," I say this to sound snarky, and get rid of him but it seems to have the opposite effect.

"Fine we can both at least TRY to get trashed." I don't argue knowing its no fun to be drunk alone.

We both drink shot after shot until I start to feel a slight buzz. Damon is sitting there thoughtful.

"Earlier when I went to get the blood I heard what you said to Stefan." He whispers it like he is afraid to ruin the moment. I look at him shocked I didn't notice him at all.

"Honestly Elena I'm a vampire I'm not that slow." He looks at me like he is waiting for an explanation. I realize I owe him one. I need to be completely honest with him. I will not hurt him like Katherine. If my heart decides I have to love them both I will not lie to either of them.

"Damon I realized I may not want what I wanted before." I know this will change things so much and only worsen both their heartbreak when I do choose. Especially since I see him looking at me, and what I see in his eyes almost shatters my heart. Hope. He seems to understand what I'm thinking, so he says exactly what he knows I need to hear.

"Elena I know you love us both and that you hate hurting us. We can talk about this tomorrow or the day after. Who the hell cares, because now we have forever. Right now let's just have fun getting drunk out of our mind." I let out a breath and smile. I say something dangerous, but hey I was drunk.

"Do you know any drinking games?"

Stefan's POV

I can hear Damon and Elena downstairs and know that they are talking about something. I also know that if she were still human she would have one hell of a hangover.

Why does she let Damon in right now, but not me? I love her and she says she loves me. She chose me before. Why would that change now? I always understood that she and Damon were close, but that never turned into anything. I had nothing to worry about. Elena was letting Damon in, because she and him had a connection we didn't have. They were only best friends. That wont change now?

Elena's POV

After I asked Damon about drinking games his familiar smirk appeared and I almost regretted asking. Almost.

"I don't think you are drunk enough for that yet. I'll be back" I was worried now what kind of game was it that he had to have me more buzzed than I am. Of course with Damon being a vampire he was back before I could come up with an excuse to back out. He walked in holding a vodka bottle. I knew I should stop, but hell I had forever why not get drunk now and be sober for the next thousand years. He passed me a shot and we started knocking them back at vampire speed until I was more than buzzed. Damon looked at me his smirk looked like it had been stuck on his face and said something I never imagined I'd hear. "Now darling me and you are going to play a simple game of truth or dare." I shouldn't have been playing along but I had to.

"Can I go first?" I smiled devilishly at the end.

A/N I know I'm awful now you have to wait till the next chapter to see what happens in Elena and Damon's game. I promise I'll put Damon's POV in the next chapter. Please Review it makes me smile


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters. "The Vampire Diaries" is the property of L. J. Smith and the creators of the show at the CW.

A/N I am annoyed my chapter was up but it doesn't say! GRRRRR!

Damon's POV

There it was again. That emotion that keeps you going, Hope. When Elena tells me that she might have made the wrong decision. Key word there. Might. If that wasn't bad enough she asked me to play a drinking game! I don't know what to do I decide I may as well play Truths and this way I'll get to find out about her. Then she surprised me even more by asking to go first. She expected me to be surprised I am, but I am more relieved! I wasn't sure what questions we were asking. This girl will be the death of me.

Elena's POV

His face stared back at me with a usual look of nonchalance, but I could tell that he was having and important moment I shouldn't interrupt. That gives me time to think of a question. Sighing because I am starting to worry about what he's thinking about. I don't want him to think about stuff that we said earlier until I have. I needed to break his train of thought.

"Damon we need rules." I say loud enough to break him out of his thoughts. He stares at me for a second confused before shooting back a reply.

"Why do we need rules? I don't bite…well that's a lie, but it would feel wonderful." He winks and I know if it were possible I'd be blushing with my heart beating a hundred times a minute. I decide to be defiant and not let him now how that statement really makes me feel.

"We need rules so you know how I am gonna play." I smirk watching his eyebrow rise. It's the only sign that lets me know that he is internally freaking.

"Well then what are the rules?" He leans back against the couch smirking while knocking back a shot of whiskey. I sigh and give in. Knowing it's utterly pointless to make up rules.

"No rules you won't follow them anyway." He looks up at me and does that eye that I love. I sigh deeply knocking back a shot of vodka to prepare me for this.

"I'll start with an easy question," I think back to the days I had time to play this with my friends, "Have you ever gone skinny dipping?"

Damon stares at me, and I think he might laugh because he has this amused look on his face. He smirks and I suddenly realize I might not want to know.

"Yes I have, but Elena why do you want to know." I say nothing and he must have given up to think of his question. He looks thoughtful until a devious smile slips on his face and I am suddenly very worried!

"Have you ever had a fantasy about me?" One perk to being a vampire is since Damon can't hear my heart or see me blush I can pretend nothing is wrong. I smirk at him and knock back a shot. I thought it was going to be vodka, but turns out we were onto tequila.

Damon pouts trying to look sad. "That was an easy question!" He looked putout.

Suddenly Damon looked shocked. His face was full of emotion I saw him set his face into a wall of determination which really confused me, just seconds ago we were playing a light-hearted game.

Damon's POV

I was a bit annoyed she didn't actually answer my question, but I knew the answer since she decided to drink. She never let me in. Sure when there were problems with Stefan or Klaus I was her new BFF but when we tried to bond, lately she pushed me away. I realized what she was doing now. I don't think she was doing it consciously but still it hurt. She was trying to shut me down. She thought if we weren't close we would stop feeling and I would go away. Then she could go back to Stefan. Now that I knew she cared and most likely loved me I wasn't going to let her go. I'm not an Idiot.

Elena's POV

Damon and I played for a while longer, but we fell asleep while he was telling me about his first kiss. I woke up to the sun streaming in and me curled up on Damon's chest. I just couldn't bring myself to move so I just let myself fall asleep. I was woken up again by a pain in my gums to remind me I was no longer human. I walked down to the basement where I found Damon's stash of blood bags. I ripped it open but as soon as I smelt the delicious scent coming from it I was sucked into the fog that is my bloodlust. I finished he blood bag and found myself with blood everywhere and could only imagine what I looked like. I looked like a monster. I just sat there paralyzed realizing how life had changed. It wouldn't be the same for a while. I heard someone coming. I didn't care when I felt Damon's arms wrap around me. He made me feel safe. I would find myself again.

A/N This chapter has been hard and tough to get right. Still not perfect, but it will do. Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

A/N no idea what its about today I guess ill find out in a minute!

Elena's POV

Damon had helped me clean up and reassured me that this was normal in the beginning. I knew he was right I was fine. I just needed to get my life on track. I told Damon I needed to rest. He agreed even though I could tell he was worried.

Now I am sitting here stuck. Which brother do I choose, because I can't have them both. I know what my heart is saying and what my head is saying. The problem is for me to trust my heart. I let myself care about people. I love my friends. I almost never let my decisions be made with my heart. I never listen to it. I prefer to listen to my cool logical head. I know though that for this decision I will have to trust my heart.

My heart wants me to give Damon a chance to let myself feel for him. The problem with that though is I am afraid to feel for Damon, because I know a relationship with Damon will be very different from Stefan.

That leads me to problem two. Stefan. My head knows that I could in time fall in love with him again. The thing is here I have two problems. My first problem is I don't know if I would be able to deal with the pain if Stefan left me again, and no matter how many times he disagrees. It is possible. The other problem is Damon. I couldn't deal with it if he left. I would break. I would shatter.

I know who I want to choose, but the biggest problem is getting me to trust my heart. I know that Damon would never leave me or stop loving me. I just can't help but be scared.

I know now I need to have a chat with Stefan.

This was it. I had paced around my bedroom for nearly an hour before I got the nerve to visit Stefan. I sigh before knocking on my door. Thankfully it is Stefan answering the door. That gets rid of any awkward questions. Stefan smiles at me when I ask him to talk. He seems hopeful and deluded. It makes this ten times harder than I thought it would be. I sigh preparing myself for what was going to come.

Stefan led the way to his bedroom gesturing for me to come in. I glanced around realizing I wouldn't be here for a while.

I knew Stefan was waiting for me to begin.

"Stefan. Today I came to tell you about who my final choice is." My heart is breaking, because I still love him even if I am doing this. The worst part is, he seems to think I am choosing him.

"Elena this is wonderful. I love you." He looked at me eyes shining with love. I couldn't do this. Not now. I need time.

I did the only thing you can do when your vampire ex tells you he loves you but you love his brother. Run.

A/N Hoped you liked it! Please review it inspires me;)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N What a wonderful day, but I am sick

Elena's POV

I Gasp as I run from Stefan's room. I run down to the basement, and lock the door. I slide down the door, because my crying jag has turned into full-blown hyperventilation.

Why did Stefan have to make things so hard? I knew it was going to be hard to tell him, but then he hat to look at me with his eyes full of so much damn love.

I know I cannot allow myself to agree with Stefan. For once I need to do something for myself. I know choosing Damon will ruin my self-martyr image, but who the hell cares? I need him. He fixes me. He makes me feel.

I am going to sound like a bitch for saying this, but I need to admit it. I never was in love with Stefan. He fixed me. He helped me heal at a time when I needed someone. That made me love him, but I was never in love with him. I never knew what love was, so I chose to believe what Stefan and I had was love. I was wrong. Very wrong. Damon is my true love. No matter how cliché that sounds I know it is true. Stefan and I we connected through pain, but Damon made it go away. We could have a conversation just with our eyes. Damon was my choice and I have to tell Stefan.

My breathing was still uneven but my crying had stopped. Now all I wanted was two things, Damon and blood. I can't have Damon now, but I can have blood. I almost crawled over to the freezer grabbing a blood-bag and ripping it open with my teeth. Yet again the familiar fog dragged me in but I was ready to embrace it for once. I don't know exactly how many but I had a feeling I went through about 15 blood bags.

Luck wasn't exactly on my side today, because Stefan came in and saw me. Blood surrounding my mouth and my eyes red. All I saw was him turn around and walk out with a disgusted look on his face.

At first all I wanted to do was to sit down and cry, but then my sadness was replaced by anger and irritation. What right does Stefan have to come in here and look at ME with a disappointed face? If he truly loved me how could he walk out on me? That reminds me of the time Damon found me in a similar position. He did not walk out or look disappointed. Instead he sat down and held me. He made me feel better not worse.

Then there is the fact that Stefan likes to believe he is all high and mighty when in reality he has no control over his blood lust. He can easily be pushed over the edge.

I think since I am a vampire and my senses are heightened I felt the need to run after him and tell him exactly what I was thinking.

I opened the door to Stefan's room not bothering to knock. He was facing the window with his back to me. I had planned to come in here and yell at him but now there was only one thought running through my head. I needed the answer to my question, and he was the only one that could give it to me. My body seemed to be doing a lot lately without my minds consent, so before I had a chance to even think about it I spoke.

"Stefan how could you walk out on me. If you love me you would stay. You would love me always." I meekly whisper the question knowing he will hear, but the only sign that he does is he tenses his body.

"I don't know Elena, but I had to walk out because you aren't my Elena anymore. You are a vampire. You're a monster." When he said this I couldn't control my rage. All the anger I had felt earlier flared up again.

"Stefan how dare you say that to me. You are no better yet you act like you are an angel and I am a demon sent to destroy you. You are right about one thing though. I am not you're Elena anymore, because I have chosen Damon." I flush slightly not wanting to have told Stefan my choice the way I did. It seemed to get through to him though, because he spun around with a guilty look on his face.

"Elena what did I just do. I still love you, but I just feel like lately you have changed. We need to find the old you, because she is still there. I am not rejecting you. We can find us again." I felt slightly repulsed by what he had just said and what he was suggesting.

"Stefan I meant what I said I am choosing Damon. I can't go back to the old me because she is gone. Stefan the old me you know was hurt and broken, but you fixed me so she is gone. Goodbye Stefan." I turn running out the door because I don't want to see his hurt expression.

Mission one is done, but now I need to find Damon. I need to tell him I love him. I want him forever.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Well I am bored and sick so here is another chapter. I still do not own the vampire diaries, but my friend and me can dream. Thanks to everyone who followed reviewed and alerted. Love you guys!

Elena's POV

After I left the boardinghouse I just felt lost. I didn't know where Damon was. Where would I start looking? That man had to be so damn elusive.

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket and answered it without a second thought hoping it was Damon. I felt the disappointment in my voice when I heard Caroline's sweet bubbly voice and not Damon's deep seductive tone. Caroline must have heard it to, because she decided that we needed a girl's night.

"Elena I know you need to talk to someone and so do I. We are having a girl's night and that is final. I will be over in half an hour with movies and junk food. I could do nothing else but agree. No matter how much I wanted to find Damon I knew this would be good for me.

Caroline arrived exactly when she said she would because she was forever organized. She burst through the door and made herself at home in my house.

We were watching Bel Ami when Caroline muted it and decided it was time for our heart to heart.

"What's up with you?" I would have laughed if I hadn't been so worn down Caroline has always been straight to the point! I was trying to come up with some sort of half-truth, but it was pointless Caroline would see straight through me.

"I was wrong." Caroline looked interested but confused.

"What were you wrong about." This was it I was going to finally admit it to someone other than myself. Stefan didn't count because I kind of screamed it at him.

"I was wrong about me being in love with Stefan." There it was I could breathe a sigh of relief. Caroline didn't look angry her eyes were full of understanding. If I knew Caroline at all this was a sign for me to get it all out. What was the point in deflecting I would tell her later anyway.

"Stefan was what I needed once. He fixed me after the accident when I was broken. I thought I loved him because I felt more for him than my other boyfriends, but I didn't know what love was. I did love him just not romantically, but that feeling was mixed with affection and I thought I was in love. Stefan fixed me and we probably would have gone downhill but he left. I broke because I felt lost. I wasn't completely whole when he left. We bonded on pain. Then Damon and I became closer. He fixed me completely, but when Stefan came back I was so desperate to feel wheat I felt before when it was gone. Damon and I we have a connection an understanding. We love each other. I was scared because I was afraid of loving Damon. He was unknown territory. Stefan came back I tried so hard to get him back. I just couldn't feel that way anymore because I wasn't broken. When I turned everything changed. The bloodlust is so strong. My feelings for Damon are bigger. Stefan found me covered in blood and he walked away. Damon would never walk away. Then Stefan told me that we needed to find the old me. Why would I want to do that? I was empty and hurt. I told Stefan I am choosing Damon."

Caroline just stared at me her eyes filled with two different emotions. She had a proud look in her eyes, but they were also filled with hope.

"Elena I am very proud of you. I know how hard it is to admit to yourself you love the 'Bad' guy, but I don't know how hard it is to tell someone else." I stared back at her confused because Tyler isn't the bad guy.

"Elena I am in love with Klaus." I stared back at her now pretty sure she was mad but she interjected before I could ask her what the hell she was talking about.

"Elena I love the man he is when I am with him. You must understand this because you must see the good side to Damon." I nodded and she could tell from the look on my face I was overwhelmed with all these revelations. With that she started Bel Ami again and I forgot my worries watching Robert Pattison seducing French women. Nothing more about Klaus and Damon drifted through the forefront or my mind, but Damon was in the back because he is always there.


	8. Chapter 8

ELENAS POV

I woke up the next morning with a cramp on my neck from sleeping on the couch. I looked around searching for Caroline seeing a note on the coffee table and squinting trying to read Caroline's messy scrawl that never failed to astound me.

Elena,

I needed to hunt I know you wont wake up until like lunchtime so if I'm right GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS and go fine Damon ;)

Care3

I laughed at the way Caroline managed to insult me in a note. She knew me very well. I was just wondering why she didn't just wake me up herself like she normally would have done.

Today I had to chosen to listen to Care and go see Damon and tell him about what I told Stefan. I love him.

CAROLINE'S POV

I had gone hunting as I told Elena but I felt a draw to the mansion that Klaus likes to call a house. I know people think I am crazy that I like him, but I know someone they don't know. I fell in love with him. I fell in love with the over-protective, moody, and sweet vampire. I just don't know how to go about this, because if you think about it all my other relationships were with people my friends liked. I was new at the falling for the enemy. I wasn't some girl that hoped my life would. Be a romance novel. I just want someone to love me unconditionally with passion. That is all I ask of my existence I have a feeling though Klaus is the one. I felt compelled to knock on the door hoping Kol or Rebekah wouldn't answer the door. Luck was not on my side however, because there stood Rebekah with her long blonde hair rippling down her back. She smirked at me before saying,

"You two are lovers aren't you?" she raised her eyebrows in a way making it obvious it wasn't a question. I had to answer anyway.

"NO we are just umm acquaintances." I didn't think I could call Klaus a friend. Again Rebekah just smirked turning to the stairs shouting for Klaus.

"Nicklaus your lover is here." I was about to protest against the term again when Klaus walked down their extravagant staircase. I just had to indulge myself in the banter I could only get with him.

"Shouldn't it be me walking down the staircase astounding you?"

"So I have astounded you now, but if you must know you astound me all the time." I blushed I wasn't used to being complimented by someone. I was more used to trying not to die.

"Would you like to come in?" I realized I had been standing in the doorway like and idiot.

"Sure" I shrugged my shoulders casually.

"So, what brings you here?" Klaus looked at me expectantly. I gulped because I didn't have an answer I could give.

"I fancy you is that so hard to believe?" I decided to use his own line on him. I was afraid to look at the emotion on his face and when I did look, well it wasn't what I was expecting!

Elena's POV

I felt a bit sick walking up the door to the boarding house not failing to notice that the Stefan's car was missing in the driveway. I stood in front of the door trying to come up with excuses to leave. When Damon opened the door looking completely wrecked. He obviously had been drinking some hard liqueur.

I followed him into the living room watching as he cradled his bottle of no doubt extremely expensive bourbon. I wasn't sure what to do now. I couldn't exactly tell him when he was drunk off his ass. He stared back at me with his eyes full of the lust I know he tries to hide. When I was human I found it kind of creepy, but I understand now. I feel our passion. Now I want him, and I want him really bad. What is stopping me then? To my defense he brings out my crazy side. I knew I just had to say it out loud. "To hell with it. Kiss me!" Seconds later I felt his lips crash into mine.

A/N Don't you all just love me ;) Sorry for long time to update my computer was spazzy! If you have any questions just ask me!


End file.
